When Strider met Snape
by the wretched
Summary: title says it all really...Aragorn (lotr) and Snape!....and i'd like to point out i couldnt make my mind up about the genre so dont except a soppy love story...*slash* (eventually)


A/N - so, I had to write a story to put on here cause I'm bored and I put my two bezzy ppl . *slash* (eventually) Blame the evil computer for spelling mistakes..  
  
Disclaimer - umm. nonez iz mine  
  
When Strider met Snape  
  
A hooded ranger was sat in a cold and dank tavern staring across the room and was shocked to see the dark figure looming in the corner, the figures head slowly turned and its eyes focused on the now staring ranger who was mesmerized by the brooding fathomless eyes...  
  
"MAY I HELP YOU?!" it said in a low, but threatening silky voice  
  
"You seemed to be staring at me I haven't had that since...." the figure broke off, obvious in metal anguish at the thought  
  
"I...I. no I..."  
  
"Yesss?" the figure hissed  
  
"I...was wondering who you are" quick thinking thought the ranger.  
  
"I haven't seen you round here before..."  
  
"No...I..." the figure pondered, "I think I'm lost. I wonder if you could tell me where I am.... if you can focus on something other than staring" he sneered as the ranger blushed  
  
"You are at the inn of the prancing pony in Bree" the face looked shocked  
  
"Bree? Is that in England"  
  
"Umm...no, middle earth" the figure just stood there gaping, as the ranger wondered where the hell England was sound like an elfish word to me.  
  
"M.... middle earth...." the figure started to chuckle, a soft sound to the rangers ears.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Don't be perverse...middle earth is fiction, a story book for children" he paused "...I'm gonna kill Albus 'why don't you come down to the three broomsticks for a pick-me u Severus, you look awful'" the dark figure mocked, "last bloody time I listen to him...middle earth?"  
  
"Middle earth"  
  
"The prancing pony"  
  
"Prancing pony" the figure sat down "I need a good drink"  
  
"Let me..."  
  
"Well if you insist, absinthe"  
  
"Absinthe, we don't have absinthe in here...."  
  
"Well anything as long as it has alcohol in it"  
  
"Right-o"  
  
The man sat down and stared around the room middle earth then bending forward h put his head in his hands and sighed. He sat there for a few minutes when a drunken old man fell into his lap  
  
"Hey!" he shouted and brandished his wand stunning the man as he flew across the other side of the room when someone shouted  
  
"Its Grimá Wormtounge! Wormtounge has returned" a few whispers and shrieks a short man near by pulled a sword from his belt and held it to the mans throat, knocking his wand out of his hand in the process. A few nifty sword tricks later and the ranger looked down at the shocked wizard.  
  
"These are simple people...they do not understand magic, do not use it here!" he said to the dark figure lifting the drinks from a near by table.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private. Come!" he said eyeing up the man in front of him "unless you wish to lose a arm and I will have some stew sent up, I am ravished"  
  
The man sighed and nodded.  
  
They passed a few flight of stairs and entered a small, but cosy room and the ranger went to light the fire...  
  
"Insert magic word here" the dark man muttered and the fireplace sprung into flames.... the ranger stood there flabbergasted...  
  
"What the...SURLY THAT IS DARK MAGIC" he screamed the man just look puzzled  
  
"Dark magic...no, no long time ago not any more"  
  
"You worked for Sauron?!"  
  
"Who...O, no not the big eye thing..." the ranger frowned, hand on sword.  
  
A knock on the door  
  
"Stew and bread!" he walked in "not interrupting anything I hope" he smirked then on turning looked horrified at his own daring when the ranger lowered his hood "SIRE!" he said kneeling on the floor "sire, if I'd known you were staying here I would of provided the best, the very..." the ranger sighed and rubbed his temples...  
  
"No more of your grovelling, please leave" the hunched figure left them in peace...  
  
"Sire?" the dark figure said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Unfortunately, yes"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"...My name is Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn and king of all men" The dark figure couldn't help but be impressed "and you...?"  
  
"Umm...Professor Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"...School of witchcraft and wizardry"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hmm" a long silence  
  
"So how come you have ended up in this despicable place?"  
  
"...Um...I was walking down a street to our locale...and I ended up here, you?"  
  
"I wished to get away from the throne...it is tiresome and not who I am...I am a man of the wild not one to be locked up indoors sorting others' petty arguments"  
  
"I do not blame you...same with bloody hormonal teenagers" they both sighed  
  
"So... Severus."  
  
"Aragorn"  
  
"We are both men who wish to get away from life's troubles..."  
  
"Here here" said Severus rising his glass and drinking deeply.  
  
Here here, thought Aragorn.  
  
A/N I'm tired now.brownie points 4 reviewers. (Would be much obliged if any1 has any little plot bunny dancing round their head:). and I know it aint makin any sense.but I couldn't give a monkeys ;)  
  
And yes Aragorn says 'Right-o' and Snape drinks absinthe (he's a badass you know) 


End file.
